Presentaciones y declaraciones
by wood-katie
Summary: One-shot ustedes ya saben, presentaciones de la 3ra generación ante la 2da, solo que solo lo voy a enfocar en oliver y katie perdón, pero que tal si le dan una oportunidad lo peor que puede pasar es que no les guste, que tienen que perder una cosita, aquí Fred no muere perdón pero yo no puedo aceptar que muera, JAMAS lo aceptare escuchaste eso MUNDO, JAMAS.


Hola aquí estoy yo molestando, pero que tal si leen, si tienen alguna sugerencia, petición o amenaza de muerte todo es bien recibido lean y me dicen que opinan si, les parece?

Harry Potter y todo lo que puedan reconocer, le pertenece a la increíble genio de J.K. ROWLING ya saben esa inglesa que es dueña de mi adorado Oliver Wood, pero que le podemos hacer?

LOS HIJOS DE OLIVER WOOD Y KATIE BELL

- Después de que Teddy termino de presentarse, entro corriendo una chica a pesar de que llevaba túnica se distinguía que era una chica, un chico también encapuchado venía siguiendo la y cuando dejo de correr, a ella se le cayó su túnica y dejo ver a una copia exacta de Katie, cuando era niña la misma sonrisa, la piel morena, el cabello largo como el de katie, a excepción de sus ojos porque no eran como los de katie, en ese momento todo el gran comedor se volteó hacia donde se encontraba una anonada Katie bell con los ojos como platos, todo el comedor se quedo en silencio mientras que la joven solo sonreía parecía causarle mucha gracia el estado en el que se encontraba su madre, hubo un gran silencio…..claro como por doce segundos hasta que los gemelos Weasley hicieron acto de presencia.

Bueno, bueno en hora buena comento fred divertido-katie creyó que era Fred pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba.

Vaya kat una mini tú apunto George divertido, katie le sonrío a la pequeña ya que había pensado seriamente en desmayarse pero eso seria sobre actuado lo guardaría para cuando se enterara quien era el padre de la joven , katie rogaba a Merlín que oliver fuese el padre de la criatura pero lo dudaba seriamente.

Bueno creo que debería presentarme no- pregunto la chica con una gran sonrisa.

No es justo me tocaba a mí- dijo una voz de mujer que estaba sentada a la par de Teddy, tranquila nique, ya te tocara a ti deja que Annie se presente, le dijo Teddy a la chica, está bien respondió ella.

Lo siento nique - dijo la joven, bien mi nombre es Annie Gwendoline la chica iba a decir su primer apellido pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de dos chicos, NO Gweny recuerda lo que acordamos le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, ups casi lo olvido dijo ella llevando se una mano a la boca, pero ya tranquilos clones lo tengo bajo control, dijo con una sonrisa, bien como iba diciendo me pueden llamar Annie nunca Gweny a excepción de mis hermanos, como ya todos imaginaran mi madre es KATIE BELL.

Supongo que se preguntaran porque no mencione mis apellidos bien es por, pero fue interrumpida por Alex el hermano de katie-Quien es tu padre pregunto sobreprotectoramente Alex, a eso voy tío tranquilo respondió Annie haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se sentara-les voy a explicar con mis hermanos hemos decidido que no diré quien es mi padre hasta que termine mi presentación o hasta que se presenten mis hermanos y que se los digan ellos dijo Annie sonriendo de lo más tranquila-

Porque, acaso quieren matarme, de la ansiedad o me case con un idiota-al fin katie había podido articular palabras.

Tal vez mamá es que creemos que será divertido respondió Annie encogiendo de hombros.

Tal vez a que, a que quieren matarla de la ansiedad o que se casó con un idiota pregunto Leanne ante la mirada fulminante de su amiga.

SIP respondió-Annie mientras que su madre la fulminaba con la mirada

Eso NO responde a mi pregunta dijo Alex yo quiero saber quien fue el desgraciado que se atrevió a tocar a mi hermanita soltó impaciente.

Lo siento tío pero no te lo diré hasta que no se presenten mis hermanos, no queremos que asesines a papá.

SI respondieron al unisonó los mismos chicos encapuchados queremos existir dijeron ambos.

Y para eso necesitamos a papá, o a poco creíste que mamá nos había hecho ella solita se burlaron ambos, causando el sonrojo de katie

Los molesto puedo seguir con mi presentación pregunto Annie.

Está bien respondió Alex a regañadientes y a regaña muelas

De acuerdo lo haremos así yo les contare sobre mí y si tienen alguna pregunta solo alcen la mano de acuerdo- el GC asintió.

Llamen me Annie, tengo 14 años , orgullosamente puedo decir que soy Griffyndor- la susodicha casa estallo en aplausos, mis padrinos son George Weasley y Leanne Carter los mencionados le dieron las gracias a katie, juego Quidditch como guardiana al igual que mi, Gweny rugieron los 2 chicos encapuchados, lo siento lo siento , juego como guardiana, mis calificaciones bueno no son excelentes pero es que necesitaba tiempo para planear estrategias , si no como pretenden que ganemos los partidos de quidditch dijo ella extendiendo los brazos al cielo- igual que su padre dijeron todos los chicos encapuchados , CALLENSE y dejen que Annie hable dijo uno de ellos , gracias Fred respondió Annie sonrojada

La familia Weasley se puso atenta cuando escucho que Annie habia llamado al chico Fred.

Que estaba diciendo, así no soy prefecta ni nada de eso y Profesora Macgonagall, yo no soy precisamente un ángel, ya que como digna ahijada de George Weasley el mencionado se hincho de orgullo,soy parte de los MERODEADORES 2.0 MEJORADOS dijo Annie orgullosamente mi apodo es FENIX la profesora Macgonagall palideció en cuanto escucho Merodeadores 2.0.

QUE, es IMPOSIBLE nunca ha habido una chica entre los merodeadores, soltó sirius.

Pues obviamente ya apareció una y hay ALGUN PROBLEMA grito Annie furiosa.

Todos en el gran comedor negaron con la cabeza no convenía meterse con ella.

Ahora si es idéntica a su madre bromearon Fred, George y Lee Jordan, katie les pego una colleja que los dejo quietos.

Calma gweny le dijeron los chicos encapuchados obviamente sus hermanos.

Todo el gran comedor se sorprendió ya que la chica no aparentaba ese tipo de carácter pero por otra parte su madre era katie bell y se parecía mucho al carácter de su madre, aunque claro todos a todos les interesaba más saber quién era el padre de la chica en especial Katie, Alex, los gemelos y Lee, katie se estaba muriendo de la agonía de no poder saber quién sería su futuro marido, Alex era normal quería asesinar al que hubiese osado a robarle a su hermanita y los gemelos y lee, bueno los gemelos siempre cumplían con sus promesas katie era su protegida y habían prometido que le romperían las piernas al que se atreviera a tocarla y Lee no dudaría en ayudarlos.

Pero si había alguien que quería y no quería saber al mismo tiempo con quien se había casado katie , ese era Oliver tenía sus instintos homicidas al máximo y listos para saber quien había sido el desgraciado es decir el afortunado que le había robado a SU katie digo que tenia a katie.

Le hervía la sangre solo de pensar que el no podría tener a katie.

Está bien ya me calmo respondió Annie al ver a sus hermanos tan preocupados.

Perdón por haber reaccionado así señor Black pero si soy una merodeadora se disculpo Annie ya más tranquila.

No hay problema disculpa, por haber gritado no era necesario y le dedico una sonrisa avergonzada Sirius a Annie.

Bueno muy lindo continua cariño le dijo katie a su hija.

Bien mi mejor amiga es Elizabeth Adams Carter hija de Leanne Carter y Jack Adams.

Los mencionados se pusieron totalmente colorados a Katie y a Oliver se les cayo la mandíbula hasta el suelo, sus mejores amigos se habían casado y tenían una hija que además era la mejor amiga de Annie la hija de katie pero sus mejores amigos siempre habían sido unos sin verguenzas Jack se levanto y se sentó al lado de Leanne y ambos se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire y sin importarles que todo el comedor los estuviese viendo.

Y creo que eso era todo así que- segura que era todo le pregunto uno de los chicos encapuchados al que habían identificado como Fred - Si respondió Annie fulminando lo con la mirada- si tienen alguna pregunta pueden hacerla dijo Annie.

Un chico de Revenclaw bastante guapo levanto la mano Yo bonita yo tengo una pregunta.

Pues hazla respondió Annie.

Claro primor, tienes novio preciosa.

Annie se sonrojo porque preguntas eso- interrogo.

Bueno es que estás buena cariño.

Como te atreves a decir eso rugieron furiosos George, katie y Alex al mismo tiempo.

Katie se paro y pretendía dirigirse a la mesa de Revenclaw a '' decirle un par de cosas'' al chico que había dicho eso pero fue detenida por George y por Alex.

George y Alex dijeron ya que no sabemos aun quien es su padre nos corresponde a nosotros cuidarla y como vuelvas a decir algo así te dejamos sin descendencia.

Que, yo solo preguntaba dijo el Revenclaw George y Alex iban a ''contestarle''.

Cuando fueron interrumpidos por los dos chicos encapuchados que llamaban a Annie, Gweny.

No Annie NO tiene novio respondieron es muy chiquita para esas cosas es nuestra princesa y nosotros no le damos autorización si tuviera estaría castigada y de monja por parte de nosotros.

Annie pareció despertar del shock en el que había quedado frente a las palabras de sus hermanos.

MOMENTITO paren el mundo, exigió Annie, yo no tengo que pedirles permiso para nada mucho menos autorización para tener novio si yo quiero tener voy a tenerlo les quedo claro corto Annie.

Pe pero Gweny empezaron los dos chicos.

PERO NADA CLONES.

Y yo no tengo novio bien-dijo Annie

Así que no tienes novio eh, significa que estas terminando conmigo se paró de su lugar FRED 2do al pararse se le cayó la túnica que llevaba.

QUEEEE gritaron dramaticamente los clones, a quienes también se les cayeron las túnicas dejando ver a dos gemelos guapisimos e identicos a Oliver su padre, TIENES NOVIO! FRED ERES UN TRAIDOR QUE ES NUESTRA HERMANA HOMBRE! TE MATAREMOS! ANNIE GWENDOLYNE WOOD BELL! gritaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos y al mismo tiempo se callaron de golpe al darse cuenta de que habían dicho el primer apellido de Annie el primer apellido que también era suyo por lo tanto su padre era Oliver Wood lo que quería decir que Katie se había casado con Oliver.

Y CONTINUARA ...

-Y si ya se soy muy muy mala, pero es que aún no me convence, la otra parte que escribí, así que aún debo terminar la segunda parte y que les pareció? Estuvo horrible o algo peor, o por algún milagro del cielo les gusto como sea que tal si me lo dicen? Att- W.K. ADIOS


End file.
